godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 1 Chapter 3:NJDS Part 1
Days have passed and I'm searching through the terminal for the three Gods Eaters I met in the Den. They were Ken, Baluar and Lyrr. They seemed to have tough achievements before I joined here. A message came in from the Director saying that the 'Junior' will be coming in today. He also wanted me to introduce myself to the 'Junior' and act as her supreior. Me: Her??? So this 'Junior' is a girl...??? These questions ran through my mind... But it ain't funny if someone told me specificaly why did I get a junior. Another question appeared from Ophe-.... WAIT!??!?! How the heck does a God Arc even do a message?!?!? This is outrageous but I ended up viewing it without thinking back. It says that she's mad that I'm thinking about the junio-..... Me: ... I ended up deleting it not knowing how did it even work. That would be impossible for a God Arc to make a message with that much knowledge on a Terminal. Ophelia's just a God Arc with a good heart but bad personality. Me: I guess I've been drinking again.... A knock on my door was heard after I said that. When I opened it, There stood Tsubaki waiting. Tsubaki: The Directior has something for you so please be at the Training Area at 0600. Me: Got it. She left after hearing me and procceded to the elevator. I guess some people have hard times when it comes to this kind of thing. Psst. Me: Huh? Can you hear me?? Me: Ophelia?? Where are you?? In your Control Unit.... Where else?? Me: Your God Arc??? That's just a husk for me. Me: Maybe I shoulda dropped you back then.... So you're gonna meet the Junior and do something with her??? Me: What's with that reaction when you first heard Junior then??? I already knew who that is... But I'm not telling you. Me: Heh... You sly little b****. WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!??!? Me: If you tell me who that is, I won't call you Ophelia but 'Ophelia-sama'. Hmm.... Ok~ Good, that should make her tell me who she is beforehand before I cause a ruckus. Ok... Her name is...... She had a moment of silence when we're in my room. I think she's tricking me into saying that. It starts with L but that's all I know. Ok... She's also an airhead with a tsundere personality. I don't think she will live if she were a human rather than the God Arc. So are you gonna call me Ophelia-sama??? Me: No.... Why.... Me: You didn't tell me what's her name. I walked towards the elevator because it's almost 0600 and Ophelia took up my time just to talk rather than roaming around the Den. It was boring when I got to the Training Area and I saw the junior who was supposed to be under my wing. She's wearing mostly in white clothing, even her hair is pale white. But what brings me closer to her is that eyepatch. Johannes puts the mic away before talking to me. Johannes: This is the junior who will be under your wing. After her medical checkup, she will be with you on her first assignment. Me: What's her name?? Johannes: Laure F. Zekel. Assigned to Germany Branch but was switched to this Branch. Me: Laure.... Does she know anything about this branch?? Johannes: About this Branch?? No... Only a few. Me: Then that's good. Johannes picked up the mic and broadcast it to the training area infront of him. Johannes: Congratulations on your apititude test. You are now a Gods Eater serving the Fenrir's Far East Branch. Now proceed to the Den and await for further orders. That is all. I was suprised when she flinched a little during that test. When I arrived the Entrance to the Den, Charles was already asking her where she came from. Laure: I'm from Germany. Charles: Wow, Germany.... Is it nice there?? Laure: What's happening to outside..... boy??? Charles: Um.... destroyed??? Laure: Take that perspective into my country. Me: Yo, Charles... Why are you in a rush??? Charles: I wanted to meet this new unit in our squad. I think Charles doesn't understand this but I explained it to him and his expression was priceless. I was smirking and telling him that it wasn't luck but a sense of thought. Charles: I think you're just lucky... Me: Nah, Never lucky to begin with. Suddenly I felt something heavy in my heart, it was Achilles calling me. I told Laure who I am and ran towards the elevator so I can talk with Achilles in my room. Charles: Man... what a rush he's in..... Laure: More like he's never seen me before.... After reaching my room, I sat down and closed my eyes. Focusing on talking to Achilles, I appeared in Achilles's dimension. Achilles's appearance looks like a dragon with something sealing it's back. It's arms has a bulky appearance but doesn't seem to fit to my style of combat. It told me that I should be wary around Laure. Me: Why be cautious around her??? It's because she's something different than the rest of us.... Me: Is that your guess or something??? Yes, that is my guess.... What are you guys doing without my permission??? Ophelia appeared without any notice and both me and Achilles were thrown off. I hit Ophelia on her head lightly while Achilles scolded her for popping out of nowhere. There is no excuse when you come out of nowhere!!! Especially writing a message to him!!! What..... I wanted to frustrate my anger like that. Me: How did you know about that Achilles??? Never ask how.... You should know better about this "Jonathan"..... Me: That's my codename there, Achilles.... Anyways, Stay alert when you're around Laura, She's abnormal and something I've never felt before. This is one really weird conversation but I took Achilles's advice and woke up from that dimension, sweating because of Ophelia appearing out of nowhere. Me: Damn Ophelia..... Shouldn't pop out like that. I wondered why would Achilles tell me that after she appeared... It should'av been earlier or something. I walked out of my door to see Paylor standing while holding Laure while she's sleeping. He dumped her onto my hands, giving me some last words before leaving. Paylor: Here, your gift after her medical checkup. She also has heterochromia. Me: これはなんですか(WHAT IS THIS)！？！？！Doc, you can't be serious here..... Paylor: Have a nice day. My door closed on me before I even get to question her condition yet I suddenly feel something chilling down my spine as both Ophelia and Achillies are mad at me. (Continued in Part 2) Category:Blog posts